Closure
by TFHS
Summary: Maya Evans was just a young 23 year old pissed off at the world, that is until Raccoon City happened...


Scared was an understatement. Maya Evans was truly terrified. She had never wanted to be not alone… ever. The feeling of actually wanting someone there with you, to protect you, she hated the feeling.

She ran as fast as she could down the empty street leading to her apartment. Maybe I should explain this a bit more.

Maya Evans is a 23 year old girl. Most people would say she was average, 5 foot 3 inches, shoulder length curly brown hair, freckles, big bright blue eyes hidden behind glasses, above average body. She doesn't really like socializing much. She has always been this way, being picked on, abused. The only person she ever felt truly safe with was her best friend, who she later found out actually could not stand her. After feeling truly betrayed, she started pushing herself away from people, to avoid the feeling of being left alone.

Maya moved out of her parent's house at the age of 17, and has been living alone since. She moved to Raccoon City, hoping that she could live a normal life away from the people she hated so much, and she was able to do that for a good few years.

Weeks before where our story is picking up, Maya received a call from her father. She didn't really know much about him, just that he had a job, and he was her dad. The words he said to her on the phone would be words she regretted not listening to.

"Maya, you need to come home….please…" were the last words she would ever hear from her father again…

Now here Maya is, running into her apartment, and slamming the door shut behind her and locking EVERY lock on the door. She could hear herself gasping for air.

"I need to work out more…" She said to herself as she struggled for oxygen. Maya got up from the front of her door. Now wasn't the time to be freaking out. She had to find a way to get the hell out of this crazy place. She looked around her apartment quickly. She grabbed her small book bag and started putting only what she would need in it.

The make shift survival kit contained her cell phone charger, a change of clothes, tampons, her wallet, a pistol, extra ammo, a switch blade, a flashlight and batteries, and a surplus of candy that she had been hiding. Last but not least, she grabbed her favorite stuffed animal, a very huggable blue and purple patch bunny that was missing one of its button eyes. Her brother had given it to her for her 13th birthday, that last birthday they spent together before he died in a car accident.

Maya took one last look at her apartment and sighed. She unlocked the door and opened it slowly. Peeping around the doorway first, Maya then made her way down the hall way to the fire escape. She climbed out the window and looked down at the street. Everything was so crazy now. People were acting like psychos. She had no idea what the hell was happening, but she felt like if she had just not caught that fever and stayed home from school, she would know damn well.

Maya made her way down the fire escape quietly, thankfully she could sneak around with no problem, and running was her only weak point. When she reached the bottom she walked the opposite way of the main street, to avoid the people there.

"I need to make my way to the police station.." she thought, as she walked through the alley. She was really scared to talk to anyone now. The situation that had her running home was not the best way to start off an evening after being sick for a good 2 months. Maya had gone down to the pharmacy to pick up a new inhaler, and she noticed that something was strange. No one was out walking on the streets like usual.

As she made her way to the pharmacy she saw someone limping up the street and went to ask if they were okay, and the crazy bastard tried to bite her! She was definitely not going to get over her trust issues now. Maya came across an empty car as she walked. She peered inside, and saw that the keys were still there. Too bad she had never learned to drive. She thought for a moment and decided that there was someone else here that wasn't crazy. She looked at the direction of the car, and decided to walk that way.

Maya headed towards the police station hoping that no one would be around. Much to her disliking, there were a few people hanging around outside. She sighed lightly and hid behind a car, planning her rout to the front door. She figured they wouldn't notice her if she was quiet enough. Maya peered over the side of the car, and noticed that there was an easy path she could take, as long as she wasn't heard. She crouched and made her way quietly around 2 other cars, being as stealthy as possible. Just when she thought she was safe, she tripped over her own foot, fell over into a car and set off the alarm!

"Oh shit…" Maya cursed under her breath as the people turned their attention towards her. She got up and dashed to the door of the station, ducking and dodging the people who were grabbing for her, only to be caught by one of them! She turned and looked at the person, and tried to pry their hands off her shoulders, but they were too strong! She looked the bastard in the eyes and saw the most terrifying thing she had ever seen. Nothing. This person's eyes were blank and distant, like they were looking right through her! Maya screamed at the top of her lungs and closed her eyes, hoping that she would wake up from this nightmare. Over her screams, she heard a loud gunshot and felt the hands holding her go limp! A new set of arms picked her up and someone carried her to her destination. The girl that he had saved was still screaming and freaking out when Leon carried her into the police station. She was almost hysterical. He sat her down on the floor and shook her gently. "Hey!" he said, trying to catch her attention.

"Calm down kid it's okay! I'm not going to hurt you!" Claire tapped him on the shoulder and told him to move to the side.

Maya heard a voice, "Hey," she felt a hand rubbing her shoulder gently, "It's alright sweetie, no one is going to hurt you, and we got you okay?" She calmed down enough to wipe her eyes and look at the two people trying to calm her.

"I-I'm not a little girl, I'm 23…" She said in between sobs, but still scooting closer to the girl, who held her until she was in her right mind again. It was unusual, but Maya couldn't help but to feel comforted. Claire wiped her face off and stood up and introduced her and Leon. "My name's Maya Evans." Leon nodded,.

"Okay, well I guess you're staying with us then, Maya. We need to find the chief and figure out what the hell is going on." Maya nodded in agreement.

Maya followed along, closely behind Leon, while Claire followed behind her, both of them had their guns drawn. The three of them searched the police station, looking for surviving officers that could possibly explain what the hell was happening. As they walked they each explained what had happened to each other.

"Wow, being sick for a whole two months? That must have been horrible." Claire said to Maya, looking at their surroundings. Maya shrugged.

"It sucked really badly, but so does this…" to which Leon chuckled.

"Well, at least you aren't barfing everywhere now." Maya giggled lightly. It felt nice to be with other people…Which were unusual to Maya. She had never opened up to someone so quickly. As they continued on, they checked doors, most of which were locked. They made it to the front desk. Leon walked up to the computer and read the message on it. "Hm….the doors are locked…It says we need a card key…" Maya wondered where that would be, "I guess we should look for that, huh?" Leon nodded in response. Claire looked back at the two of them.

"Hey you two, this door is unlocked!" she exclaimed quietly. Leon and Maya made their way over to Claire who stood by a door marked "main office". Leon readied his gun, and Claire opened the door slowly. When they decided that the room was clear, they made their way in, with the exception of Claire, who went to look around more. They looked around momentarily, and Leon spotted someone on the ground, moaning weakly. Leon pointed his gun at him, but then lowered it slowly. Maya knelt next to the officer.

"You're hurt…" The man looked up at her, and smiled weakly, "Well, it's nice to see that at least one person is doing fairly well…" She shook her head.

"That's an overstatement!" The officer shifted his gaze to Leon, who knelt on his other side.

"You m-must be Leon…the new recruit?" Leon nodded, "What happened?!" The officer explained everything that happened, and how this all started because of an outbreak in the mansion on the outside of the town, and that the entire predicament was Umbrella's fault. He told them about how nearly everyone was either dead or undead now…Maya looked over at Leon, worry apparent in her eyes. "L-listen, don't worry about me. There are other people you two need to look for…in the other rooms…" The officer said, sputtering over his own words from his weakness.

"Okay, but I'm coming back for you!" Leon said. The man shook his head and pulled a card out of his pocket.

"Take this….and go…" he said, holding his gun out at Leon, telling him to go faster. Leon took the card, and nodded. He grabbed Maya's hand and helped her up, and they made their way to the door, not looking back at the dying officer.

After using the key card to unlock the necessary doors, Leon and Maya made their way through the hallway, and went through the first door. They were standing in an empty office. They both looked around for anything that might help. While looking, Leon found a paper, "….This says that they moved most of their equipment..." Maya looked at him.

"That means we are going to have to look for that, huh?" He nodded, to answer her.

"Yeah. Take a look around while I finish reading this." Maya did as she was told, and continued to look around. She stopped her slow gait, and looked at a bookshelf. She swore she saw something move past her out of her peripherals, outside of the window. She looked over, and stared for a moment. Leon tapped her shoulder gently, and raised an eyebrow when he made eye contact with her. Maya shook her head.

"I thought I saw something." Leon looked out the window, and saw nothing also.

"Hm…" his gaze shifted to the door behind them. He looked back at Maya, and nodded at the door, suggesting they go that way. She simply stood close behind, as Leon eased the door open, leading Maya deeper into the nightmare she was living.

Leon led Maya through the new corridor that had opened up before them. They walked cautiously, looking around. Leon moved, and walked behind Maya, making sure no one had followed them. Maya kept her slow pace, and walked along. She looked ahead of her, and pointed at the broken window they had come upon. Leon coaxed her along, pushing at her lower back gently telling her to go on and walk around the corner carefully. She did as she was signaled, and as she turned that corner, her eyes fell upon a sight she had never seen before. Maya stared down at the lifeless body in front of her, which lay on the ground, spewing blood all over the floor. Her eyes examined they body from the feet up, and Maya grew weak with sickness when she saw that the head was missing. "H-his head…I-it got…"

"Twisted off…" Leon finished her sentence for her when she couldn't. Leon led the terrified girl over the corpse, and walked next to her now. Maya felt herself shivering lightly, and unable to erase the image she had just seen. As they walked slowly down the hallway, Maya spotted a large puddle of red liquid formed on the floor, and heard dripping as more of it fell from the ceiling. Leon looked back, making sure the body that was surely dead did not move, and then he felt Maya grab his arm tightly. He looked over at her, as she stood there, looking up with even more fear in her eyes. He followed her distressed gaze up, and his eyes met with a creature that was crawling across the ceiling. The bloody monster above them moved its head down, looking at them. This thing was a mutated human, it had no skin, and its brain was visible, dripping blood on to the floor beneath it. The terrifying creature stuck it's sickeningly long tongue out and growled at the two tasty snacks it looked at.

The bleeding figure released itself from the ceiling landing on the floor with a loud thud. Maya stared, wide eyed and terrified by the monster crawling towards them. Leon eyed the being with his hand on the trigger of his gun. The creature lunged at Maya, slashing at her with its inhuman claws, and she was about to let out a shriek, but before she could, Leon wrapped an arm around her hip tightly, pulling her close and swinging her to the side as his other arm extended the gun out in front of him. His finger pulled the trigger, and seven bullets flew right into the monster's head, shooting it clear off. The creature's body went limp, and fell to the ground, leaving a pool of blood where its head should have been. Leon felt Maya shaking in his arm and let go of her. She turned her head to look at him, and he put a hand on her shoulder,

"It's okay; you're going to be fine." She nodded slightly, the words barely calming her. "Do you have a weapon in that bag?" Maya nodded and retracted the pistol out of the side pocket of her book bag, forgetting it was there. "Okay good," Leon said, "You're going to need that. Make sure the safety isn't on." After Leon assured her that they were going to get out of this alive, Maya followed him down the rest of the hallway, unsure if his words were the truth, or just empty promises.


End file.
